


Movie Night 2

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Movie Night [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, alluding to a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Sebastian hates horror movies, so he comes up with a plan to distract you.





	

“I have to pee,” groaned Sebastian, scrambling up from the nest of blankets you were both bundled under.

“Oh really? Freddy Krueger literally scaring the crap out of you?” you jibed.

Sebastian let out a long sigh before wandering away down the hall, leaving you in bed alone, nestling up in the warmth he left behind and taking in the scent of his cologne on his pillow.

Of course it wasn’t long before he returned, a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth. He dived in beside you, linking an arm around your waist, his fingers dancing over the patch of skin peeking out from your t-shirt right above your hip. You twirled strands of his hair between your fingertips as you blankly took in the film.

Propping his chin up on one of your breasts and puffing out his cheeks, he caught your attention.

“What’s up with your face?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

When he began fluttering his eyelashes, you knew he was up to something, but you humoured him. “You know how you said that these films turned you on?” he began.

“Yeah…”

“Was that true or was that just a lie to get me to watch them with you?” he asked, finishing his sentence with one of his signature seductive pouts.

You threw your head back in a fit of nervous laughter and returned your gaze to Sebastian who was still wearing an expression of seriousness.

“If you don’t mind,” he said shifting his weight on to his elbows, his fingers trailing from your hip to your thigh, “I’d like to test this theory.”

But your resolve was strong; your love of horror films trumped anything this really really ridiculously good looking man could throw your way. “Lie back down and eat your pretzels, Sebby,” you sighed, eyes fixed on the film. Of course you could see him from the corner of your eye, as he moved towards your hip again, pressing wet kisses onto your skin, giving it the occasional nip, making you close your eyes and bite your lip.

Sebastian let out a quiet giggle as he cast an eye up at you, clearly enjoying yourself.

Before long, Sebastian had positioned himself between your legs, still kissing and biting away at your stomach, while pressing a trail along your thighs with his nails. Your fingers weaved their way through his hair, trying to direct him lower. His fingers got there first. He shot you a smug glance as they danced over the damp spot in your underwear.

“You really do love horror movies,” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely comfortable with writing smutty things about real people yet, so I kind of stopped short of the shenanigans.


End file.
